legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Jonah
Jonah, also known as The Deicide, was a minor character in ''The Light Knight'''' who turned into a minor villain in [[Doomsday|''Doomsday]].'' He made his return 39 years later in the form of the God killer after he murdered the God of Courage, Llion, and stole his powers. He was defeated by Sheiver in the chapter of [[Rebirth|''Rebirth]]'' named after him before his power was stolen from him completely. History Early Life Jonah was born in Ogaji around 25 years after [[The Hero of Light|''The Hero of Light]]. ''His father was a Royal Knight of Ogaji, and so was his grandfather, and his father before him. He grew up completely understanding his purpose in life- he would be a knight as well. Come his 16th birthday, when young men were legally aloud to join knighthood, Jonah was gifted a trip to the Royal Palace of Ogaji to meet with Princess Zea and become a true knight. Milo's Adventures The Light Knight Jonah was a knight for around a year and a half, but was already showing signs of being one of the best. He knew he was an overachiever, and didn't let it go unnoticed by the Princess. Around this time, it had been almost 30 years since the last Hero of Light had promised his return, and the Royal Family (especially the Princess) was getting worried that the Hero of Courage would never appear. They eventually became so desperate to find some hope, that they awarded their head knight the title: Jonah. Jonah was ecstatic at being promoted to the Hero of Courage. He knew what this meant- he would inherit Milo Rivers' Golden Light Power, and would rise above everyone else and be the greatest hero the land had ever seen! Or so he had thought. Jonah ''was the most skillful knight in the realm, but because of this he got a little too cocky. He thought he could do anything, and his greatest fault was that he believed nothing could kill him. He was barely the Hero of Courage for a few months before Mojo and Belkoff attacked the Palace. He knew he had to defend, and figured it would be the perfect time to unlock his power. He came face-to-face with Belkoff, and stood his ground before he was stabbed in the chest where he stood. Jonah was murdered, and his soul was sent to the Ghost World. Life in the Ghost World Jonah's soul was sent to the Ghost World. His memory of his life on Ogaji was completely gone, but traces of it remained. The ghost, formally known as Jonah, was a knight of the Royal House of Phan, and possessed similar qualities that he once had in Ogaji. However, the subconscious knowing that he failed as the Hero of Courage lingered. This caused him to become prone to outbursts, and massive fits. At the time he had no way of knowing why, but it was because of this lingering burden. His most prominent traits as a human were multiplied as a ghost. He was not just happy to be in power, but he lusted for it. He trained as a knight harder than any other phantom in the realm, and worked himself almost to death (or whatever death is for ghosts.) Doomsday Jonah had been a ghost in the Ghost World for many years now. Although time is not the same as it is in Ogaji, it felt to him like he had been alive forever. One day he was visited by a powerful deity who called himself "Genesis." Genesis used his power to return Jonah's memory to him. Jonah was immediately flooded with memories of his past life, and now remembers his death. . . He was filled with anger and regret, but Genesis wasn't finished. He told him that there was someone who took his place, another knight named Timothy. He implanted this notion in Jonah that Timothy stole his title from him, his destiny. He had everything he could have had- power, friends, a title, and most of all people who looked up to him. Jonah was angry. He wanted vengeance, and Genesis could give it to him. He promised him all the power in the world if he joined his army. He said he would return him to his human form, and even give him the title of the Master of Courage. Jonah was quick to accept, knowing he would do anything for vengeance. He was brought back into Genesis' Army and sided with the others. He found that many of them had been in similar situations. When the battle began, he was immediately pitted up against Timothy. He entered the Sacred Realm and saw Timothy in a new, darker light. When he looked at him he only felt anger and regret. Eventually the battle was moved to Ogaji, and the Ninja and villains were separated. Timothy and Jonah were set up at the Dragon Castle with Simon Roothus and a tree monster. Jonah was powerful now that he was a ghost with the experience of two whole lives, and all of Timothy's attacks were going through him. Eventually, Simon and Timothy cornered Jonah, and Tom Phan came in and stabbed him with a deepstone sword, killing him. . . At that point however, Jonah was not sent to the Departed Realm or the Ghost World. He was stabbed with a deepstone sword, which is fatal to ghosts, but rather than dying, he merely descended into the Sacred Realm. What caused this is unknown, but his time there defined his decisions until the end of his life Time in the Sacred Realm In the Sacred Realm, Jonah was mutated into a half-human half-ghost being who has the abilities of a ghost besides the ability to phase. There, he became known as the Wanderer, as all he did for many many years was wander the realm searching for a purpose. In this time, he concocted a plan to destroy Timothy whenever he was able to return. He trained among the most powerful fighters in the Sacred Realm, and became one of the most powerful. His plan was to destroy the God of Courage for not choosing him to be the chosen one (even though that same God was not responsible for it, he was unknowing, or unwilling enough to care.) Rebirth The Deicide A ghost named Sheiver soon encounters Jonah in the Sacred Realm. He learns from the people there that it is his destiny to stop this man from doing what he is doing, because he has the same plan as Sheiver. The Wanderer introduces himself as the Deicide, and he is going to kill the God Llionn. Jonah knocks Sheiver back to Ogaji, and kills Llionn, taking his power and his status as the God of Courage. Jonah enters Ogaji now, and goes after a few of the Ninja, trying his best to find Timothy. Unbeknowst to him, he is dead. Sheiver joins them in trying to stop him, and they soon find out that Deicide was once the head knight of the Royal Palace of Ogaji, Jonah. He was jealous that he was not the Hero of Courage, and so he wants to kill the descendants of the second members of Team Waters. The Deicide also ends up killing Simon Roothus and Gordon Gold. He is defeated by Sheiver, and he steals his powers making him the new God of Courage. Personality All his life he was very controlling and wanted what he wanted when he wanted it. He was boastful and tended to flex his fame and fortune on those less fortunate. When he failed at being the Hero of Courage, he became obsessive over his successor, Timothy, and swore he would not rest until he got his revenge. Powers and Abilities As a ghost, he had the powers of phasing in and out of existence, and being untouchable by solid objects. He also possessed two Elemental Powers after killing Llion, those being: * Wind: The ability to control air currents and create his own. * Life: The Sacred Element of being able to control what is living, unable to kill using this power, only bring life. Notes * In early drafts for The Light Knight, Jonah was intended to be the main protagonist before Timothy. ** It was rumored that he was originally based on Link from the Legend of Zelda * His title "The Deicide" literally means "the God killer" Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Wind Category:The Light Knight Category:Doomsday Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:Rebirth Category:Ogaji Rebirth Category:2018 Category:The Deicide Category:Villains